mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Arquiusprite
|intro = |first = 7555 |title = Heir/Prince? of Void/Heart? |age = |screenname = |style = Prefaces his text with .Except the prefix change, quirk is basically the same as Equius's. Censors profanity with glitches. Seems torn between talking politely and swearing e%cessively. Replaces x and "cross" sounds with % and loo with 100. Capitalizes words relating to STRENGTH. Normal punctuation, but omits end punctuation |zodiac = |specibus = |relations = Equius Zahhak - Predecessor Lil Hal - Predecessor Dirk Strider - Corresponding player |planet = |like = |dislike = |music = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 6/5/1= (2 pp.) |-|Act 6/5/2= (12 pp.) }} ARquiusprite is Dirk Strider's sprite after being prototyped with the remains of Equius Zahhak by Gamzee Makara and subsequently with Lil Hal by Dirk. Similar to how other B2 sprites have a combination of the zodiac symbols of the two trolls used to prototype the sprite on them, ARquiusprite's symbol is the Sagittarius sign, with the bow replaced by the shape of Lil Hal's "body". Unlike Tavrisprite and Erisolsprite, who both experienced a great degree of self loathing after having their component identities merged, ARquiusprite is ecstatic upon being created, experiencing relatively little conflict between the two personalities. Equius Zahhak seems to be delighted by the amazing speed at which his partly-computerized mind works, while Lil Hal is thrilled by Equius's particularly vigorous body and STRONG emotions. The only point of conflict between them seems to be Lil Hal's fondness of harsh language contrasted with Equius's aversion to it, which causes his speech to involuntarily "glitch" whenever he uses profanity, effectively censoring himself. Additionally, Lil Hal displayed a preference for typing in red, yet Equius hates (or at least used to hate) colors low on the Hemospectrum, with red being the lowest. This does not appear to be an issue, though: ARquiusprite seems to enjoy the color. Shortly after his second prototyping, ARquiusprite convinces Dirk to become a trickster alongside Roxy, Jake, and Jane. Soon after Dirk gives in, ARquiusprite becomes painfully depressed by his Equius half who is reminded by the sight of Fefetasprite that Nepeta Leijon, his moirail, was killed and he was unable to protect her as he had sworn to do. ARquiusprite begs Dirk to help him overcome the emotional trauma but Dirk refuses, bitter about having been pressured into being a trickster. Trivia *ARquiusprite is the only B2 sprite not to be made from the remains of two trolls. *In the way Fefetasprite bears similarities with Jaspersprite, he is somewhat similar to Davesprite, not only because these sprites are those of a Strider player, but also because both sprites were prototyped with another version of their corresponding player: Davesprite with the Alternate Future Dave, and this sprite with Lil Hal, programmed with 13-year-old Dirk's personality. Furthermore, Alternate Future Dave and Lil Hal are the only known sprite prototypes to have pestered their corresponding player before prototyping. **Furthering this parallel, ARquiusprite was first prototyped by Equius, a troll associated with horses, while Davesprite had at first been prototyped by the Rambunctious Crow. Just as Dave is associated with crows, Dirk is associated with horses. *His sweat is orange. *Much of his conversation with Dirk descends into similar to Equius's with another Hero of Heart. *If one pronounces his name "Arcuius", one can notice that Arc means bow in French, mirroring Equius's love of bows. *Unless you count AR's original text color, (In which case, the two halves being Blue and Orange, which are complementary) ARquiusprite is the only B2 sprite where the two prototypes don't have opposite colors. Category:Trolls Category:Sprites Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined